mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кристаллинг. Часть 1
— первая серия шестого сезона и 118 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, первая половина премьеры сезона и первый эпизод, действие которого происходит после фильма My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Вниманию Главных персонажей представляют новорождённую дочь Принцессы Каденс и Шайнинг Армора, которую зовут Флурри Харт, а Сумеречная Искорка даёт Старлайт Глиммер её первый урок дружбы. Производство Один из первых набросков скрипта данного эпизода был написан DHX в ноябре 2014 года.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@DannThomss I can't remember exactly. But as an example, We got one of the first drafts of ep. 601 script in Nov. 2014. It aired March 2016." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-02). Проверено 2 июня 2016. Сцену с Шайнинг Армором на станции засняла Талия Томлинсон.Big Jim on Twitter: "@Celestiafan Storyboarded by @crazythalia. I'm not sure who..." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-07). Проверено 7 апреля 2016. Над первой серией шестого сезона работал Морган Шандро.title=☆*°॰✧Morgan✧॰°*☆ on Twitter: "Oh hey looks like the #MLPSeason6 premiere episode I worked on has been announced! https://t.co/lWwVjGdtre Only a few weeks away! :)" Морган Шандро. Twitter (2016-03-06). Проверено 14 марта 2016.]Big Jim on Twitter: "@MorganShandro You've seen it already! You WORKED on it!" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-03-14). Проверено 14 марта 2016.☆*°॰✧Morgan✧॰°*☆ on Twitter: "I did this B) (I did a bunch of other cool scenes too but you'll just have to wait to see the episode to see 'em!) https://t.co/OrGwGd57PU" Морган Шандро. Twitter (2016-03-06). Проверено 14 марта 2016. В феврале и марте 2016 года Джим Миллер объявил два наброска, приписываемые к шестому сезону, ложными.title=Big Jim on Twitter: "@MLPRainbow20 Fake." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-02-03). Проверено 3 февраля 2016.]title=Big Jim on Twitter: "@PinkiePie97 Nope. Lots of clues give it away. We never have 800+ scenes. The running time is too short, & our boards are much more detailed" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-02-07). Проверено 7 февраля 2016.]Big Jim on Twitter: "@projectmorpheus It's still fake. That shot has been used in the skies before. It's called REUSE. Go through the rest shot by shot." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-03-19). Проверено 20 марта 2016. Краткий пересказ Первый урок Старлайт thumb|left|Искорка решает, какой бы урок дружбы дать Старлайт. Как-то раз Старлайт Глиммер (которая, если вы помните, стала новоиспечённой ученицей Принцессы Сумеречной Искорки) пытается соориентироваться в необъятном Замке Дружбы. Найдя Искорку в тутошней библиотеке, Старлайт благодарит её за то, что та разрешила ей остаться в замке после всех её прошедших деяний. Разумеется, Искорка старается, чтобы Старлайт чувствовала себя здесь как дома, и, будучи учителем Старлайт, она пытается установить, какой же должен быть её первый урок дружбы, так как в её списках возможностей хоть пруд пруди. Искорка просматривает свои списки, а Старлайт присоединяется к свои друзьям в тронном зале, где те планируют свою грядущую поездку в Кристальную империю. Их цель очевидна: у Принцессы Каденс и Шайнинг Армора (если зритель помнит, конечно) скоро будет ребёнок — главные персонажи ждут не дождутся т. н. «Кристаллинга» малышки. Спайк, в свою очередь, поясняет, что Кристаллинг — это такая церемония для новорождённых Кристальной империи, которую венчает значительное укрепление силы Кристального сердца. Старлайт возвращается в библиотеку расспросить Искорку о подробностях насчёт Кристальной империи, и та говорит, что уже придумала первый урок дружбы для Старлайт, а именно (что бы вы думали?): воссоединение с её старым другом Санбёрстом, который на данный момент как раз в империи и проживает. Старлайт, однако, крайне взволнована по поводу этого. Приглашение из империи thumb|Искорке достаётся снежинкообразное приглашение на Кристаллинг. Немного спустя Старлайт признаётся Спайку, что весьма нервничает по поводу воссоединения с Санбёрстом. Она объясняет, что, когда они были маленькими, Санбёрст всегда был талантливее и куда больше знал о магии, нежели Старлайт. Она волнуется по поводу того, как Санбёрст,— вероятно, продвинутый маг в настоящее время,— отреагирует, когда узнает о её прошлых грехах и ошибках. Как только Спайк побуждает Старлайт высказаться по полной Искорке, то та радостно зовёт их на замковый балкон. Прилетает приглашение на Кристаллинг в форме снежинки, а значит, малыш Каденс и Шайнинг Армора наконец-то родился. Искорка готовится к поездке в империю, тогда как Старлайт ещё пуще волнуется о предстоящем ей воссоединении с Санбёрстом. Поездка в империю Во время поездки на Поезде Дружбы в Кристальную империю друзья Искорки делятся подарками для ребёнка, такими как кроватка от Эпплджек и мобиль от Радуги Дэш. Пинки Пай выражает восторг по поводу того, что увидит сияние Кристального сердца, а Искорка поясняет, что сердце играет вторую роль, благодаря чему Кристальная империя защищена от лютого холода Ледяного севера. thumb|left|Искорка воссоединяется со своим СБДН. С побуждением Спайка Старлайт пытается высказать Искорке свои волнения касательно Санбёрста, но та настолько увлекается своей ролью как учителя, что волнения Старлайт едва заметны. На станции в империи, Искорка и друзья встречаются с Шайнингом Армором, который страдает от бессонницы из-за рождения малышки. Осознав, что её брат и невестка нуждаются в помощи, Искорка решает отложить урок дружбы со Старлайт, к, казалось бы, облегчению последней. Однако, поскольку Искорка составила громадный список для урока Старлайт, взять на себя это решает Спайк. Новорождённый аликорн По пути к дому Санбёрста Старлайт пытается задержать Спайка любой ценой. Когда они проходят мимо кристальной статуи Спайка, Старлайт отвлекает его, спрашивая, как он спас империю от Короля Сомбры и во время Эквестрийских игр, что привлекает внимание толпы. thumb|Познакомьтесь с Флурри Харт. Тем временем, во дворце, наши персонажи встречают новорождённого жеребёнка Шайнинга Армора и Каденс, который, к их просто неописуемому (!) шоку, является... аликорном. Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна, также в ожидании Кристаллинга малышки, поясняют, что это первое рождение аликорна во всей Эквестрии. Из-за непредсказуемости магии ребёнка, что видно по тому, как малышка своим чихом пробивает дыру в потолке, Каденс подумывает отменить Кристаллинг. Но нет: Селестия говорит, что этот Кристаллинг особенно важен, чем обычно, и советует Каденс известить о ситуации всех её подданных. Искорка и Пинки Пай приглядывают за малышкой, тогда как другие персонажи помогают Шайнингу Армору с подготовкой к Кристаллингу. Старлайт и Санбёрст thumb|left|Старлайт воссоединяется с Санбёрстом. На площади со статуей Спайк развлекает кристальных пони историей о том, как он спас империю от Сомбры, а после возвращается к уроку дружбы для Старлайт. Двое направляются к дому Санбёрста, и дверь им открывает Санбёрст, выглядящий тощим. Он со Старлайт ведут себя довольно неловко друг к другу, после чего Санбёрст закрывает дверь. Старлайт рвётся уйти, но Спайк побуждает её попытаться ещё раз. А в это время во дворце Принцесса Каденс обращается к Кристальным пони, а Шайнинг Армор занимается подготовкой к Кристаллингу за кулисами. Впрочем, из-за бессонницы и стресса от того, что он стал отцом, у него быстро возникает нервное расстройство. Тем временем Искорка и Пинки Пай пытаются удержать под контролем малышку и её магию. В доме Санбёрста Старлайт и Санбёрст продолжают вести себя по-странному: они сознательно стесняются и преувеличивают то, что они делали с тех пор, как их дороги разошлись. Спайк же ищет в списке Искорки решение. Кристальное сердце разбивается thumb|Кристальное сердце разбивается на кусочки. Когда Шайнинг Армор заканчивает с подготовкой к Кристаллингу, а Каденс — с обращением к публике, приходят Искорка и Пинки Пай с ребёнком, дабы начать церемонию. Однако не тут-то было: как только малышку отделяют от Пинки, она начинает кричать; её вопль настолько громкий, что от него Кристальное сердце разбивается вдребезги! Вследствие разрушения сердца над империей начинают опускаться грозные снежные тучи. :Продолжение следует... Цитаты :Старлайт Глиммер: вздыхает Снаружи замок выглядел меньше. :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь дворец — твой дом, а поскольку ты моя ученица, я пытаюсь подобрать тебе первый урок дружбы! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ого, похоже, ты смогла сузить список! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это только пункт «А». Дальше я перейду к «Б»! :Старлайт Глиммер: Что такое Кристаллинг? :... :Эпплджек: Мы знаем, что это связано с новорождённым. :Пинки Пай: быстро И с праздником! :Флаттершай: И с Кристальным сердцем. :Пинки Пай: быстро И с праздником! :Радуга Дэш: И с какой-то крутой энергией. :Пинки Пай: И... с праздником! :Старлайт Глиммер: Неудивительно, что Санбёрст получил магический знак отличия и отправился учиться в школу Принцессы Селестии. Но когда он уехал... :Спайк: Ты обвинила во всём знаки отличия, отняла их у целой деревни, а потом вернулась в прошлое и чуть не уничтожила Эквестрию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты нас встречаешь?! :Шайнинг Армор: устало Конечно, встречаю! Вот он я. Я тут. Почему бы мне не встретить свою сестру? Хотя мы уже встречались раньше... :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё хорошо? :Шайнинг Армор: устало Лучше и быть не может! Быть отцом прекрасно! И чудесно, и чудесно, и странно, и чудесно, но и необычно тоже, ты же знаешь? Но ты не знаешь. Я знаю, что ты не знаешь... Знаешь? :Шайнинг Армор: Прежде чем мы войдём, хочу предупредить. Ребёнок вас может шокировать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань, братишка. Я видела детей раньше. Вряд ли малышка будет чем-то отличаться. А! :Флурри Харт: воркует :Сумеречная Искорка: Хотя я могу и ошибаться. :Принцесса Селестия: В Эквестрии ещё никогда не рождался аликорн! :Принцесса Луна: Это за пределами нашего понимания. :Флаттершай: приглушённо Это не очень убедительно. :Шайнинг Армор: Надо поговорить с почётным караулом, выбрать чистый кристалл и кристального! :Спайк: Если мы что-то пропустим, всё может пойти не так! И ты рискуешь сделать огромный шаг назад, а не вперёд! Ты можешь ничего не узнать о дружбе! И всё твоё будущее зависит от этого момента. :Шайнинг Армор: Короче, я выбрал почётный караул, выбрал чистый кристалл и решил, кто будет кристальным. Не хватает только... :Принцесса Каденс: Ребёнка? :Эпплджек: Кажется, с этим Кристаллингом будут проблемы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё ещё хуже. Без сердца Кристальная империя будет похоронена под горами льда и снега! Галерея Справки en:The Crystalling - Part 1 de:The Crystalling – Part 1 es:The Crystalling - Part 1 pl:Kryształowanie pt:The Crystalling - Part 1 uk:Кришталення. Частина 1 Категория:Серии шестого сезона